The Four
by The Hobbit Children
Summary: Four freaks are transported into Middle Earth and give the Fellowship an adventure they will never forget. I know this is sooo original (pplz thats sarcasam) but try reading it anyway. VERY STRANGE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Strange Conversations and Middle Earth

I don't own Lotr, but I do own my characters.

Chapter 1: Strange Conversations and Middle Earth

Grace, Tessa, and Melanie were walking down the street, talking about nothing in particular, headed toward the library to meet Cassandra about a project or something.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Cassandra today," said Tessa. "It was about the different flavors and types of toothpaste." 

Grace and Melanie looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Freak." Said Grace. 

"Hey, she wasn't the one who was convinced that she was POSSESSED BY A DUCK!" Said Melanie, quickly jumping to Tessa's defense. 

"Well you were the one that convinced me!" Grace shot back. 

"Well you believed me!" Said Melanie. 

"Well ya never know," said Grace. "I could have been."

"Yeah, someone can really be possessed by a duck." Said Melanie sarcastically. 

Meanwhile, Tessa was laughing so hard she was crying. "People were staring at you." She said between breaths. 

Grace and Melanie looked at each other and turn red. The topic changed to Lord of the Rings.

"I don't understand how you could like it so much." Said Melanie. "I personally find it pointless." 

"Yeah, well thats just you." Said Grace. "I'd live to be a hobbit." 

"They've got nasty feet girl! Why'd ya wanna be a hobbit?" Asked Tessa. 

" Because they're cool! Just because you want to be an elf doesn't mean that everyone else does." Replied Grace. 

Tessa did look like an elf though. She resembled Arwen almost. She had dark hair, and eyes. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy. The only difference was that Elvin ears are pointed, which hers weren't. 

"I'll stay human, thank you very much." Said Melanie, pushing a strand of her pure blonde hair away from her face. 

"Well you're no fun." Said Grace. "Ooh! The library!"

She ran up the sidewalk, to the bottom of the steps. There was a bright yellow sign that said "watch your step". 

"Hey you guys!" She yelled. "Pay attention! The sign says Watch your step!" Smack! She tripped over the step and slammed her head in the library wall.

"Ow!" Squealed Grace. Tessa and Melanie were doubled over in laughter. 

"It's not funny!" Yelled Grace, which only made them laugh harder. 

In frustration, Grace growled at them. They jumped back, startled. She turned and chuckled to herself. They all walked into the library to find Cassandra already waiting.

Cassandra ran up to them, crossed her arms, and said "you're late."

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Said Grace. 

Cassandra and Melanie stared at her blankly, because they had never seen Lord of the Rings. Tessa coughed into her sleeve. 

"Nor is he early," she continued. "He arrives precisely when he means to." 

Melanie raised her eyebrows at her. Cassandra moved a way. 

Tessa, looking slightly amused, said, "Grace, don't quote Lord of the Rings." 

"Hee Hee, sorry." Said Grace, and then she looked down at her feet.

They spent hours talking, totally forgetting about the project that they were supposed to do. Finally the library closed, and they had to leave. As they were walking home, they started talking about Middle Earth.

"It would be cool to live in Middle Earth." Said Grace. 

"Yeah." The rest agreed. 

They all went home, and just as they were drifting off to sleep, they all thought at the same thing. 

"I wish I could wake up and find myself in Middle Earth." 


	2. Hobbits, Transformation, and Cornfields

I still don't own Lotr, but I still own my characters.

Chapter 2: Hobbits, Transformation, and Cornfields

Grace awoke to hear voices above her. 

"Argh!" She shrieked, sitting up. 

There were two creatures who were standing over her, whom reminded her of hobbits. But they couldn't be hobbits, could they?

She gave them startled looks, and moved back, causing her to bump into Tessa. 

"Hey!" She said also sitting up. 

"Sorry." Said Grace. Cassandra and Melanie also sat up. 

"What's going on?" Asked Cassandra. 

She looked around, her eyes resting on Grace. Cassandra broke into a fit of laughter. 

Tessa and Melanie, seeing what she was laughing at, also started laughing. The two hobbits looked at each other, not seeing what was so funny. 

"What?" Said Grace. 

"You should see yourself." Said Tessa, still laughing. "Touch your hair then look down." 

Grace touched her hair. Her straight, light brown hair was now filled with curly reddish locks. When she looked down she noticed her clothes were way to big for her. 

"I-I'm a-a hobbit." She stuttered. She looked ridiculous. 

Grace looked over to Tessa, who pushed her hair behind her ear. 

"Tessa! You're an elf!" Exclaimed Grace. 

"She's an elf!" Said one of the hobbits. Tessa touched her ears and her eyes widened. 

"I'm and elf!" She said. 

"I believe we have already established that, Tessa." Said Melanie. 

"Shut up!" Said Tessa still in shock.

"Could someone please tell us what is going on?" Asked the two hobbits. 

"I don't know." Said Grace. "Who are you, by the way?" She asked the two hobbits.

"My name is Frodo Baggins, and this is Samwise Gamgee." Said Frodo. 

Grace turned to Tessa, 

"It's Frodo! It's Frodo! Frodo and Sam! It's Frodo!" Screamed Grace. 

"Shut up, Hobbit! So does that mean we're in Middle Earth?" Asked Cassandra. 

"Don't tell me to shut up! I guess its Middle Earth." 

"I'll tell you to shut up if I want to! It's beautiful here." 

Grace looked around. It was. They were in a huge corn forest. 

"It is beautiful." She said.

Sam cleared his throat. "Frodo, we should be going, if we're going to meet Gandalf soon." 

"You're right Sam." Said Frodo. 

They turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Said Grace. The Hobbits turned around. "Can we come?" 

The hobbits looked at each other hesitantly. "Well, I don't know..." 

"Please, we'll be good, promise!" Said Cassandra, giving them an innocent look.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Asked Frodo. 

"Yes! Please?" Asked Melanie, giving Frodo her puppy dog eyes. Frodo sighed. "Fine."

They turned to leave again, the Frodo stopped. He looked at Grace who was tripping over the legs of her pants when she walked. 

"Um, do you want to wear something that actually fits you?" Asked Frodo. 

Tessa, Melanie, and Cassandra snickered. 

"Yes, please." Said Grace, with a grateful look on her face. 

"It's not what would be respectable for a lady to wear, do you mind?" Asked Frodo. Tessa, Melanie, and Cassandra started laughing really hard. 

"No it's okay. It's fine." Said Grace, glaring at Tessa, Melanie, and Cassandra. She walked into the higher corn stalks and changed. When she came out, she thanked Frodo, and then they continued on. 

"So," said Cassandra "where are you going?" 

We're going to the Prancing Pony in Bree." Said Sam. 

"Bree, I know where that is!" Said Tessa, obviously proud of herself. 

"Calm down, its not that amazing." Said Sam. 

"I don't think that they're from here, Sam." Said Frodo. 

"Then where are they from?" Asked Sam.

"We're from Rhode Island." Said Melanie. 

Sam and Frodo stopped and stared at her questionably. 

"United States?" She said. "North America? Earth?" She said, the aggravation growing in her voice. 

"Middle Earth?" Asked Sam. 

"No just earth." 

Sam and Frodo looked at each other and continued walking. 

They barely got three steps farther when two more hobbits came crashing through the corn forest, landing on Frodo and Sam.

The excitement was almost too much for Grace. "Merry and Pippin!" She whispered to Tessa.


	3. Merry, Pippin, Mushrooms, and Black Ride...

Nope, still don't own Lotr. Do own my Characters though

Chapter 3: Merry, Pippin, Mushrooms, Black Riders, and Puns (not really)

"Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Said Pippin. 

"Hullo Frodo!" Said Merry. The four girls stared with looks of confusion and amazement. 

Suddenly, dogs' barking could be heard. Everyone turned and looked. A very angry voice came shouting through the cornfield. It was growing louder by the second. Merry and Pippin jumped up, handed Sam a bunch of food they stole from Farmer Maggot, and ran. Frodo, Cassandra, and Melanie ran after them, while Tessa and Grace were waiting for Sam.

When Sam finally came back to reality, he dropped the vegetables, and dashed through the corn forest. Tessa and Grace followed, grabbing all of the vegetables that Sam dropped. They caught up to Merry and Pippin. 

"We got all of the stuff Sam dropped." Said Tessa. 

"Thanks!" Said Pippin.

"Tessa!" Said Grace. 

"Doesn't Pippin remind you of Charlie Dillon III?" 

"Yeah!" Said Tessa. "Cassandra! Doesn't Pippin remind you of Charlie Dillon III?" 

"Oh wow! He does!" Said Cassandra. 

"Hey Pippin, do you have an eight pack?" Asked Grace.

Tessa and Melanie started laughing. "It's not funny!" Said Cassandra. 

"Yes it is!" Said Grace. 

"Charlie Dillon III?" Said Pippin curiously. 

Tessa explained. "Charlie Dillon III was a doll that looked like a kid that we knew. We named it after him, Charlie, then took the doll's name, Dillon, and added III because we liked it. Thus the name Charlie Dillon III. Cassandra counted his six pack wrong and got an eight pack." She said.

"Oh." Said Pippin. 

Merry started laughing. "You remind them of a toy!" 

"Hey!" Said Melanie, running up next to Pippin. "He was a cool toy." 

"No he wasn't." Whispered Grace to Merry. Merry snorted, causing everyone to laugh.

They ran to a cliff thingy. Pippin stopped, but only just in time. Cassandra slams into him, followed by Merry, Grace, Tessa, Frodo, Melanie, and Sam, in that order. All of the weight on his back was just too much for Pippin to hold. He toppled off the cliff, with everyone falling right behind him. When they came to the bottom, he and Cassandra landed on the bottom.

"Trust a Brandybuck, and a Took." Said Sam in a huffy voice. 

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut." Said Merry. 

"Shortcut to what?" Asked Sam. 

"Mushrooms!" Yelled Pippin.

Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Cassandra all ran over to the patch of mushrooms, trampling each other on the way. Frodo walked out into the center of the road. Melanie follows him to see what he was looking at. Tessa and Grace went to hide, because they knew what would happen.

"I think we should get off the road." Said Frodo. 

Melanie looked at him in confusion. No one else paid attention. Then, Frodo looking startled yelled, "Get off the road! Quick!"

They all rushed off the road, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo hiding with Grace under the root. Tessa was hiding in a tree, and Melanie and Cassandra were hiding in tall grass.

The Black Rider came, and smelled for the ring. The bugs were crawling all over the hobbits, and Grace started panicking. Frodo tried to put the ring on, but Sam stopped him just in time. Merry threw a bag of mushrooms, and the Black Rider chased after it.

"Thank God!" Said Grace. She stood up, and slammed her head on the top of the root. 

"Ow!" She yelled.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin's hands slapped over her mouth. 

"Shh!" Said Sam. "It might not be gone."

"Why did your parents name you Grace?" Asked Cassandra as she and Melanie came out of the grass.

Tessa jumped out of the tree. "I think it's a pun, or something." Said Tessa.

Melanie leaned over to Cassandra. "And she made it in the school's Honors Course?" Cassandra did her world famous hyena giggle.

"We'd better get going if we're gonna make it to Bree soon." Said Sam

"Yes, we'd better leave." Said Frodo. "C'mon."

Sam, Merry, and Pippin removed their hands from Grace's mouth, and followed Frodo, with the others close behind. 


	4. More Black Riders, Ferries, and Confused...

I don't own anything except Grace, Melanie, Tessa, and Cassandra

Ch 4- More Black Riders, Ferries, and Confused Gatekeepers

All of a sudden it was nighttime, and the hobbits, elf, and humans were running through the forest. They ran into a tiny clearing thingy and stopped to rest quickly.

"What is going on?" Asked Pippin in a worn out voice.

Grace, who was leaning on a tree, replied "I could tell you, but I might mess up the future."

"Grace, we messed up the future by just coming here." Said Tessa.

"I knew that." Said Grace

"No you didn't." Said Cassandra.

"That Black Rider was looking for something, or someone." Said Merry accusingly. "Frodo?"

"Sam and I must get to Bree." Said Frodo.

"Right..." said Merry thinking. "Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!"

Everyone got up and ran after Merry. The Black Riders came, and made it hard to run. Tessa, Melanie, and Pippin were yelling things like "Hurry Frodo!" And "this way!".

They got around the horses, and kept running. The horses we gaining on them. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Cassandra, Tessa, and Melanie were already on the ferry. Grace ran down the dock so quickly that she ran right over the ferry, sliding off the edge.

Tessa grabbed her wrist, but she was so heavy that she got pulled in. Melanie grabbed her wrist, but also got pulled in. This process continued until it was only Sam, holding Pippin's wrist in one hand, and the ferry in his other.

The rope holding the ferry to the dock snapped, causing the ferry to start floating away. Sam was able to get everyone on the ferry, although they were all very wet. In the distance, they saw Frodo running, closely pursued by a Black Rider.

Everyone was yelling "Run Frodo, run!" At the end of the dock Frodo did this really cool jump, and landed on Buckleberry Ferry. The Black Rider rode away, defeated.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Asked Frodo.

"Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Said Merry and Grace in unison. 

Everyone stared at them for a second, then Cassandra yelled, "Fruit Kabob!" And everyone started laughing.

"I am not!" Said Grace.

"Yes you are!" Laughed Melanie.

"I want a fruit kabob!" Said Pippin. Everyone laughed again.

"You people say very random things" said Merry.

"We know." Said Grace. "We are very random, and quite strange."

"Speak for yourself!" Said Tessa. Everyone laughed again.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Said Pippin.

"Nope, never." Said Cassandra. They looked at each other and smiled.

Later on they reached the Gates of Bree. Frodo knocked. The gatekeeper looked through the peeky-hole. He saw three tall figures, but then saw hobbits, so he looked through the lower peeky-hole. He ended up confusing himself, so he opened the door.

"What's this?" He said. "Hobbits? Five hobbits, an elf, and two humans? Well this is certainly a motley crew! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Said Frodo.

"All right young fellow I meant no offense, strange people wandering these parts, and all of you wandering together, you can't be too careful." He said, and opened the gate. They walked through.

Suddenly Merry looked at Grace, noticing she wasn't wearing a coat, and asked "It's raining out, why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"Coats are for losers!" She replied, then jumped into a puddle, getting everyone wetter. He raised his eyebrows at her, then turned to talk to Pippin and Cassandra, who were having a very odd conversation about food.

They continued down the road, getting stared at by the people who lived there, and finally reached the inn of the Prancing Pony. 


	5. The Prancing Pony, Strider, and a Glass ...

A/N- Thank you to the ONE PERSON WHO REVIEWED! Oh well, one review is better than no reviews. By the way, the more reviews the sooner the chapters come up. I have already handwritten about fifteen chapters I just need to know if you want me to keep writing. I FOUND A SCRIPT! That means the lines will be more accurate. Thanks again to anime princess for reviewing!

I don't own nothing. 

Ch 5- The Prancing Pony, Strider, and Water

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

They all walk up to the counter.

"Excuse me." Said Frodo.

The man looked over and said "Good evening little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available... Mr.... er..."

"Underhill." Said Frodo. "My name is Underhill."

Melanie coughed in her sleeve.

"Underhill, yes..." said the innkeeper guy.

Then he noticed the girls.

"We can certainly make room for your lovely ladies as well" he said.

They all shot glances at each other until the girls and Merry and Pippin started laughing. Frodo, Sam, and the Innkeeper looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Thank you very much." Said Frodo. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?" 

"Gandalf? Gandalf... Oh Yes! I remember, Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat." Said the innkeeper. "Not seen him for six months."

Everybody huddled into a circle. 

"What should we do know?" Asked Sam.

"Let's wait here for him." Said Frodo.

They all sat at a table having conversations with each other. Sam and Tessa were talking about elves even though both of their knowledge was limited, Melanie and Frodo were talking about their homes, and the people they know, Grace and Merry were off getting drinks, and Pippin and Cassandra were making fun of people who passed. Suddenly, Frodo noticed a look of distress on Sam's face, and he knew why.

"Don't worry Sam, he'll be here, he'll come." Said Frodo.

Grace and Merry made their way back to the table, but Merry ran into someone. 

"Get out of my way!" Yelled the man.

Grace stuck her tongue out at the man. He glared at her, then walked away. Grace and Merry sat down next to Cassandra and Pippin. Merry set his drink down on the table.

Pippin looked at his drink and asked, "What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a pint!" Said Merry, taking a sip.

"It comes in pints?" Asked Pippin.

"Mhm." said Merry.

"I'm getting one." Said Pippin standing up.

"You've had a whole half already!" Yelled Sam to Pippin.

"That fellows done nothing but stare at you ever since we've arrived." Said Sam to Frodo.

Sam nodded to a corner. The innkeeper was, conveniently, walking by, so Frodo asked him, "That man, over there in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them rangers." Said the innkeeper. "Dangerous folk, they are, wandering in the Wilds. What his right name is, I don't know, but around her, we call him Strider."

Grace stood up and announced, "I'm gonna talk to him."

"No! Don't!" Yelled Sam, but she was already there, having a one-sided conversation.

"I think she's drunk or something!" Said Sam. "What did she drink?"

Tessa examined Grace's cup.

"A glass of water."

Meanwhile, Frodo is being possessed by the ring (not a good thing). Suddenly, his head shot up hearing his name.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there." Said Pippin. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, one removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed..."

All the men listening to Pippin laughed. Frodo jumped up.

"Pippin!" He yelled, grabbing Pippin's shoulder, and slipping.

"Steady on Frodo!" Said Pippin.

Frodo fell, and the ring landed on his finger and he disappeared. 

Everyone turned and looked. Strider got up out of his seat. Frodo reappeared under a table, and Strider grabbed him, and pulled him up the stairs into his room. He threw Frodo onto the floor, and then slapped Grace who was still talking to him.

"If you have any common sense, you would cease to talk, I have something more important to discuss with Frodo at the moment." Said Strider.

She glared at him, saying, "You think that if you say big words then you sound scary and smart. Well you are neither!" Then she kicked him and left the room screaming "Merry! Pippin!"

Merry, Pippin, Cassandra and Grace had become very good friends over the last day or so.

Everyone came to help Grace, and burst into Strider's room, ready to attack him with chairs and other stuff. 

"Let him alone or I'll have you on shanks!" Yelled Sam.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." Strider said to Sam. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

They woke up later that night, and Frodo said that they must leave immediately, so they were off, with Strider joining them. 


	6. The Woods, Tony the Tiger, and Scarf Con...

Hey, Hey, Hey Peoples! I hope you are liking my story so far, I don't know if you do or not, so PLEASE REVIEW! I don't even want an elaborate review, I just want to know if someone is reading my story. On with the story!

Nothing I own don't. HeeHee!

Ch 6: The woods, Tony the Tiger, and Scarf Conversations

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **** ~ 

Strider led the hobbits, elf, and humans through the woods. They didn't trust him, (meaning Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin) but followed anyway. Grace and Cassandra could sense the tension, so they decided to teach the hobbits a song and force them to sing it.

"Okay, we're gonna sing it now." Said Cassandra. "Ready?"

Grace, Melanie, Tessa, Cassandra, Merry and Pippin all started singing.

"The ants go marching one by one

Hurrah, hurrah,

The ants go marching one by one

Hurrah, hurrah!

The ants go marching one by one 

The little one stops to suck his thumb

And they all go marching down

Into the ground in from the rain

Boom, boom, boom!"

They continued singing until they got up to ten, then Strider couldn't take anymore. 

"QUIET!" He yelled.

"Sorry." They said.

No more than five minutes later, Grace said, "I'm hungry. I could go for some cereal."

Tessa started singing. "Hey Tony!"

The girls chimed in, "I like the things you do!"

They all sang, "Hey Tony! If I could I would be you. You're the one and only tiger, with the one and only taste, knows how to take a breakfast and make it grrreat! Frosted Flakes, are more than good, they're grrreat!"

They all started laughing, the hobbits at the humor of the song, the girls because they thought the commercial was funny. Strider massaged his temples. "I always get the strange ones."

The song made the hobbits hungry, so they stopped to eat. Tessa was convinced that Tony the Tiger was a homosexual, until Cassandra said that Tessa was a homosexual, until she changed her mind about Tony.

Strider turned around to tell them to shut up, when he saw the hobbits stopping. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." He said. 

Pippin looked at him. "What about breakfast?"

"You've already had it." 

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?"

Strider walked away.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pippin." Said Merry.

"Well what about elevensis? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Asked Pippin.

I wouldn't count on it."

"So I guess that leaves out all of the snacks in between?" Asked Grace.

Merry looked at her and said, "If he left out those meals, would he leave out the snacks in between? Yes!"

Grace and Pippin looked at him disappointedly.

An apple flew over the bushes. Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin. Another apple flew over and hit Pippin in the head.

"Pippin!" Yelled Merry.

"Ooh! I call it!" Said Grace, grabbing it and taking a bite.

After a while, Melanie and Grace got bored, and started to bother Pippin.

"Please?" Asked Grace.

"No." said Pippin.

"We'll give it back." Said Melanie.

"No." said Pippin aggravated.

"Please?" Said Melanie giving him her most irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Said Pippin handing them his scarf. "Give it back when you're done."

"Okay!" Said Grace, handing Melanie an end of the scarf.

"Hello!?" Said Melanie talking into the scarf, then holding it to her ear.

"Hello." Said Grace, doing the same.

"What's up?" Said Melanie.

"Nothing really, I just landed in Middle Earth and joined four hobbits on a very dangerous mission."

"Me to! Out lives are so boring." Said Melanie. "Well got to go!"

"See ya!"

They handed the scarf back to Pippin, who was staring at them open mouthed. Merry and Cassandra were laughing so hard they were leaning on Sam and Tessa for support. Frodo was "coughing" into his sleeve. Strider smiled and shook his head.

"You needed my scarf for that!?" Yelled Pippin. 

"Yes." Said Grace in a "no duh" tone.

He walked around in three complete circles with his hands on his head as if he had a headache. Melanie and Grace fell onto the ground in laughter. 

"We must continue." Said Strider.

"Okay, okay." Said Melanie standing up."

They all started walking.

"Can someone help me up?" Asked Grace.

Pippin and Frodo helped her up. It was hard for Pippin to stay mad at someone for long. They continued through the woods, and eventually made it to Weathertop.


End file.
